This invention is directed to a vise, and more particularly to a vise unit having plural adjustable features.
Many different types of vises are available for holding a work piece while performing a machining operation such as drilling or milling. Typically, these vises have one movable jaw and one fixed jaw. Some machining operations may require the work piece to be adjusted to different positions. In order to adjust the work piece, multiple steps must be taken to remove the work piece and then reposition it in the vise. Some vises have jaws with different removable jaw face plates that may be added or removed to position the work piece. Additionally, shims may be positioned in the vise to adjust the work piece into a different position. In some instances, it may be necessary to disconnect the vise from the work table, reposition it, and reconnect the vise to the work table. Such prior vises are limited to only specific types of machining operations. Additionally, such vises are not only awkward and time consuming to set up which leads to inaccurate positioning of the work piece. Furthermore, such vises are also more expensive because they may require extra jaw faces and shims.
It is an object of the invention to provide a vise unit that is adapted to be mounted to a work table and that provides quick and accurate positioning of a work piece for high precision operations.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a vise unit that is capable of repositioning the work piece without removing it from the vise.
A further object of the invention is to provide a vise unit that is capable of repositioning the work piece without dismounting the vise from the work table.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a vise unit that allows multiple machining operations to be conveniently performed on the work piece.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a vise unit having opposed jaws that are both movable.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vise unit that is capable of adjustment along plural axes.
The preferred vise unit of the present invention has a stationary base vise that adjustably supports a movable work-holding vise. The base vise is capable of being mounted or otherwise secured to a work table. The base vise has two jaws that are both movable and both of which are manipulated by threaded screws along a first axis. The work-holding vise is mounted to the base vise by a lower support adapted to be slidably retained by the jaws of the base vise along a second axis substantially perpendicular to the first axis. The work-holding vise has two jaws that are both movable and manipulated by threaded screws to move along the second axis.
A removable attachment may be connected to the vise unit to move the work-holding vise along the second axis in order to perform an operation, such as milling, on a work piece. The attachment includes a body that may be connected to the jaws on the base vise and a threaded screw having a free end that engages the work-holding vise to advance it in a controlled manner along the second axis. The attachment can be removably connected from either side of the base vise to advance and retract the vise along the second axis.
In another preferred embodiment, a second work-holding vise is provided having a lower support adapted to be slidably retained by the jaws on the first work-holding vise in a direction substantially parallel to the first axis. The second work-holding vise includes work holding jaws that are both manipulated by threaded screws to move parallel to the first axis.